Restless
by xXxemilyxXx
Summary: Sophie Grace has just made a deal with Tom Riddle. Did she make the right desicion or was it fate that brought these two together? R&R to find out! Reviews make my world go 'round!
1. Year 7: And So It Begins

**A/N:** Okay, so I know that the few of you that actually read the story might be a little bit confused, don't worry, I would be to. I didn't like that first begining at all! That what I get for just rushing into things though, I know, and I'm sorry!! So I decided to rewrite a new begining, and I defintaly will be able to work with this one a lot better! So, I'm sorry again for chaging this up on you! But please read this one and tell me what ya think.

* * *

**_DICLAIMER: YOU KNOW THE DRILL, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT J.K. ROWLING HAS CREATED HER SELF!_**

* * *

**Restless (Version 2)**

**Chapter 1: Year 7**

**"And So It Begins"**

* * *

Some say that Tom Marvolo Riddle never loved at all, they say that he didn't even have a heart or that he couldn't comprehend love. This is a _lie_. There _was_ a girl that became his ultimate weakness; the one he could say absolutely anything to, a girl that could weaken his defenses with one smile, one kiss. That girl was _me_, and this is my story of Lord Voldemort's rise and fall to power.

It started my final year at Hogwarts, the year that was the most precious to me. I wanted to be an Auror. How ironic, right? All my focuses were on my studies and I was constantly in the library checking and rechecking facts. However, that boy always knew how to coax me out of my 'ultimate study mode'. He basically wrestled me out of the library every night.

The things I love the most about him were his smiles. He had hundreds of them and each one made my stomach flip and my knees go weak. His lips were so soft and warm against mine. His arms were always comforting and seemed to fit perfectly with my body. He was my first everything. I was really shy, but he could bring out my outgoing side and basically make me do anything he wanted. His feathery hair was jet black and was cut just above his ears in small curls. He had big puppy dog eyes that were so blue it was as if I was looking at the sky, and they always made me melt into a little puddle. We were both in Slytherin but it was no secret that I was half-blood, but he (being pureblood) didn't care. He was all that I ever wanted.

As you have probably figured out, I am not talking about future Mr. Lord Voldemort. No, my first love was Aaron Black. Tom, however, was my enemy. We had been fighting for that number one spot ever since we stepped foot into the classroom. It was no contest, though, that we were both the most advanced students in the entire school, and there was not a day that went by with out a snide remark from the both of us. But, as many friendships start, we became kinda, sorta, okay not _close_ but we were defiantly more than acquaintances at the beginning of our 7th year.

Anyways, it was starting to bug me how needy Aaron had suddenly became. There was always something new he wanted from me every time we were alone. I started to feel used, but I was just happy that I was lucky enough to be with him, period. Then, one night we were walking along the shore of the Great Lake, after hours of course but it was much more romantic at night. Everything was perfect, the moon was full and it's light danced off the surface of the lake, the night was warm, and Aaron was by my side. He had brought a blanket and we set it down just out of reach of the water. We lied down and watched the stars in silence. His arms were wrapped around me tight as I rested on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

"Sophie?" he said softly.

"Hm?" I replied, my eyes closed and a small smile played across my face.

"We've been together for a long time now, wouldn't you think?"

"I guess," I replied. Actually it had been exactly seven months, two weeks and three days, but I wasn't going to say that out loud.

"You know that I love you more than anything in this world, right?"

I wasn't sure where he was going with this, but I decided to play along. "Of course, luv."

"I would do_ anything _to prove it to you—"

At that moment all sorts of bells and whistles went off in my head and I hoped to God that he wasn't going to say what I thought he was. But he did…damnit.

"—would you do anything to prove your love to me?" his voice was innocently sweet enough to make me puke. I finally knew his true intentions.

I pulled myself out of his arms, "Aaron, why? Have I not done enough to please you or something?"

"Sophie," he sat up with me and ran a hand through my long, dirty blonde hair. His voice was barely above a whisper and held a pleading tone, "Sophie, I want to take our relationship to the next level, that's all."

My eyes searched his as if I would find some answer within the deep pools of blue, "The 'next level' can wait until I have a wedding band around my finger." I told him sternly, thinking that I had ended the discussion. I was wrong.

Aaron just smiled, a sweet, loving, I-know-what-you-want kind of smile and kissed me. I just assumed that he was trying to say sorry but his kiss became fiercer. His hands were running down my body, but stopped just below my belly button.

"Sophie, darling, please," he mumbled into my neck.

"No!" I tried to push him off but he was too strong. "Aaron, please, stop!" He wasn't though, and I was becoming very scared. I left my wand in the dormitory and we were to far away for anyone to hear my screams. I then began mentally smacking my self for being so stupid. He had planned this all along and that dirty bastard wasn't leaving until he got what he wanted.

"Aaron!" I shouted as I felt his hand rub the inside of my thigh, "Stop!"

I have no idea what the bloody hell Tom was doing on the grounds at 1:00 in the morning, I never got a straight answer from him, but I was so damn overjoyed to see him. Aaron, however, wasn't so thrilled.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he looked at Tom with a menacing face. At that point and time, I was _terrified_. I never dreamed that his handsome features could ever twist that way.

"Leave her alone," Tom demanded softly.

"I'll do whatever I damn well please, Riddle. Why do you even care?" Aaron hissed. His was the only face I could see, he had my arms pinned above my head and straddled my stomach, making it impossible for me to move.

"Let go of her, Black. Now," Tom said quietly, I could tell from his voice that his face mirrored Aaron's.

Aaron smiled wickedly, "Make me." And bent down to kiss me again, I screamed and struggled to escape his grasp. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of red and Aaron was thrown off me. I heard his splash in the lake and little droplets of water tickled my face. I was stunned and didn't move. Where had my sweet Aaron gone to? The Aaron who would always call me beautiful and listened to me when I had a bad day? I was convinced that somehow he was replaced with a disgusting monster.

"Are you alright?" said Tom gruffly and offered his hand.

I didn't realize that he had spoken until I saw his hand in front of my face, "Oh, um…yeah," I muttered and took his hand. "Thank you, Tom, very much." Our eyes locked momentarily, his gaze seemed to pierce right through mine and his face was completely impassive. I never noticed how sharp his cheekbones were and his eyes were almost intoxicating.

He coughed a little, "Well, do you want to just leave him here?" Motioning towards Aaron's limp body. I managed a small smile, realizing it was a joke and followed him silently towards the castle, Aaron floating beside us like he was on an invisible gurney. We arrived at the common room quickly and I was amazed that we had met no one along the way.

There was an awkward silence when we stepped into the eerie emerald room. "I don't know how to repay you," I said, eager to break the uneasy quiet. The smoldering logs in the fireplace, casting a sickly green tint onto Tom's face, lighted the room.

"Join me," He whispered.

"Excuse me, what?" I said, my eyes snapping to his. "What the _hell_ does that mean?"

"Don't act stupid," he replied sharply, "You know exactly what I mean." His dark brown eyes never left my forest green gaze.

It was true that I had overheard many of my fellow Slytherins talk about Tom's little gang. They were referred to as "Death Eater". That name still gives me goose bumps whenever mentioned. I had always thought that they were just another of the many cliques at Hogwarts. "Why?" I asked. Most of his followers were boys that were butt ugly or too weird for me to even notice.

"You and I could become great," Tom said quietly and smiled, but it wasn't a nice smile, it made his strong features frightening and evil looking.

"I don't know," I replied slowly.

"You can be considered as one of the greatest witches to ever walk this earth, Sophia," his confident words came out so smoothly, he hadn't looked away from me for a second. "For how long?"

"You may leave whenever you like. However, when you are with me, you must do what I want with no questions asked and I, in return, will protect you and provide you your necessities to live," his reply was breathless and his eyes glittered with excitement.

And cue irony! I was going to become an Auror for Heaven's sake! Was I to join a league of people I knew were wicked and definitely up to no good. Was I to become partners with their _leader_? I finally tore my gaze from Tom's and turned towards the fireplace, looking at him through the corner of my eye. He was still watching me. I know that I am a very talented, so is becoming an Auror really the best decision? Like Tom said, I could become the most powerful witch of all time!

"Whenever I want to, eh?" I faced him, "You swear it?"

"Yes," he said quickly. He was so hard to read.

I hesitated for a moment, but just a moment, "I'll do it then," I whispered.

Tome smiled again but this time not so weirdly, it was warm and gave my stomach a prickly feeling. "I shall be contacting you soon." He turned sharply towards his dormitory with Aaron still floating oddly beside him.

I stood in the dimly lit room for a few minutes before retiring to bed myself. My head was swimming with questions, flashes of what had transpired in the last hour, and it was very hard for me to focus on reaching my bed in silence. But once my head hit the pillow, I started to feel better and I tried to calm myself down long enough to gather my thoughts. I had no idea how Aaron was going to react to being attacked tomorrow morning, and did I just make a deal with Tom Riddle? What was he going to contact me about? Despite my confusion a kind of excitement rose within me, I was going to be powerful. There was absolutely no doubt in my mind.

"_And so it begins_," I said to myself.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did you think? Don't be shy! Just tell me what's on your mind, good or bad because I welcome constructive critasism (sp) with wide open arms! I defintaly like this begining better, but idk what you are thinking. So press that pretty bluish button, and tell me cause reveiws make me happy! hehe

With love,

e.M.i.L.y :


	2. Year 7: It's A Bet

A/N: Well, hey there! This kind of took a long time to put up, but I was a little busy. So please read and enjoy!

* * *

__

**DISCLAIMER: WELL, YOU KNOW THE DRILL, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF IT'S AFFILIATES (OOOH THAT WAS A BIG WORD HEHE) AND J.K. ROWLING IS THE ONE THAT IS GETTING PAID, UNFORTUNELY (SP). **

_**Chapter 2: Year 7 **_

"**It's A Bet."**

When I awoke the next morning my head felt as if it was being ripped apart. I could hear the girls in my dormitory shuffle around as they got ready for the day. I was still in my clothes from last night, which surprised me a little until it hit me that last night was rather eventful. I groaned softly as I tried to push my covers off, my arms burned with the exertion of energy. I looked down and saw dark purplish bruises in the shape of Aaron's fingers around my forearms. Cursing softly, I grabbed my wand from the bedside table and used a spell that covered up the ugly blemishes, the soreness; however, I was going to have to deal with.

I had arrived later than usual at breakfast and many students were chattering loudly. I glanced up and down for a sign of Aaron or Tom but didn't see either of them, but then I spotted my best friend, Gwendolyn Stewart waving enthusiastically in my direction. I quickly made my way over to her and grabbed a plate full of toast.

"Soooo, how was last night?" asked Gwen brightly as she stuffed her freckled face with a syrup-laden waffle.

I chewed slowly wondering if I should share just how "wonderful" it was. I looked quickly down the table for any eavesdropping ears and turned to Gwen and explained what had happened. It was surprisingly hard to relive the events of last night, I even had to stop a few times because my emotions were getting the better of me. Gwen listened intently, though, her forehead burrowing with every sentence.

"You need to tell Professor Dippet, Sophie," she stated flatly after I was finished.

"No," I said quickly, "I don't want this to be a big thing."

"Sophie! This_ is _a big thing! What if Riddle wasn't around to save you, then what would you have done?" Gwen placed a comforting hand on my trembling arm. "You need to tell someone."

I looked down. What _if_ Tom wasn't there? I wouldn't be in cahoots with him, that's for sure. I didn't even tell Gwen about that part but I didn't think she would have understood why I did it anyways, I don't understand why myself. "No," I said, "The last thing I want is for this to be all over the school."

Gwen gave me a funny look, "Since when did you care what people thought of you?"

"This is different, Gwen, I don't want people feeling sorry for me," I told her looking down at my plate. It was a lie. I really didn't care about that. I just didn't want to get Aaron in any trouble. Yes, I know you're thinking that I'm an absolute _idiot_ but some part of me wanted to forgive him. Gwen huffed and shook her head. "Look, don't judge me, okay? I want my last year at Hogwarts to be a good one and I also want to earn top marks, not have them given to me by sympathetic teachers," I poked at my breakfast.

"Sophie, the last thing I would do is judge you. But you're being _ridiculous_!" Gwen said and I rolled my eyes. "I don't want you to end up regretting this."

"Just trust me, ok?" I said and pushed my plate away. " I need a little fresh air."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Gwen asked.

"No, I need some time to think alone," I said gently. I knew the moment we got out of the castle she would start badgering me again. Gwen nodded with concerned eyes and a worried face. I shouldered my bag and headed outdoors, praying that I wouldn't run into Aaron.

"Sophie?"

_Damnit._

"What else do you want? Or have you finally decided that I'm not good enough for you?" I spat out. A surprising rage rose within my self and all my pity for Aaron suddenly disappeared.

Aaron seemed taken aback but reached out for me, "Sophie, what I did was wrong—"

"Good call, Black." I crossed my arms in front of my chest my bottle green eyes flashing dangerously.

"I want to apologize for my behavior. I never wanted to hurt you," Aaron said quietly. His hair was sticking out in all directions, his robes were wrinkled, and a dark circle was forming around his right eye, he was the most pathetic thing I had ever seen. Too bad I wasn't going to be the one to comfort him.

"Well you did hurt me and I don't think I could ever forgive you for it," I replied shortly. Tears were starting to form in the corner of my eyes and a little lump was lodged in my throat, I wasn't sure how long I could last without bawling. Aaron's beautiful orbs of blue stared at me pleadingly, "I'll do anything," he whispered and took a step towards me.

"You'll do anything? Why don't you just go away," I said coldly and turned to walk back to the common room but he caught my arm. "Let me go, Aaron."

"Give me another chance, Sophie, please. I want to make up for what I did," he said softly. I took a step toward him and gazed intently at his face, I felt a single tear slide down my cheek and tasted its salty trail at the corner of my mouth.

"No," I raised my free hand and slapped him across the face. Aaron released my arm and I stormed down the corridor. My head was hurting even worse now. I slumped against the cold stone wall and took in several deep breaths, this was not a good way to start the morning. The lump in my throat vanished and the anger that had risen so suddenly had faded away. I peeked around the corner Aaron had gone. Thankfully, no one had been in the corridor while we were fighting. I hate drama and I wouldn't be able to stand being the start of some. I began heading towards the common room once more but the bell for class rang and a loud shuffle came from the direction of the Great Hall. I wiped my eyes and shouldered my bag once more and forced myself onward to Potions.

I wish that I could tell you that I was fine after confronting Aaron or that he never crossed my mind. I also wish that I could eat all I wanted and never gain weight, but you and I both know _that _will never happen. I tried acting like nothing had ever happened and ignored Aaron every time we passed in the halls or had the same classes, yet I still yearned to feel his arms around me once more. I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, he was driving me mad! Gwen, the softhearted person she is, was starting to get annoyed with my behavior. I admit that I was treating her like crap, but she always was there incase I had a breakdown or something.

However, studying for the quickly approaching N.E.W.T.s was an amazing cure to ease my pain for a few hours. I usually spent most of my free time in the library in the far corner of the vast room by the large oriental window. It gave a perfect view of the Hogwart's ground and vast lake. Also, it was hidden from view and barely anyone went back there so I was usually left alone, something I enjoyed greatly.

One lazy afternoon my nose was buried in an overly large, leather-bound book about the different effects of Metamorphic potions when Mr. Tom Riddle decided to make an appearance. It had been nearly three weeks after the "incident" and I had not seen hide nor tail of him.

I had felt his presence but decided not to say anything and kept reading my book.

"How are you?" Tom replied sardonically.

I glanced up. His face was emotionless as the tone of his voice. "You really sound like you care." I replied quietly.

"Follow me," he said in the same dry manner and began walking out of the library.

Puzzled, I closed my book gently and squeezed it into my already overstuffed bag. I saw the tail of Tom's black robes whip around the corner leading up to the seventh floor. My footsteps echoed loudly in the large hall as I hurried to catch up with him. Breathless, I finally reached him near a large tapestry of trolls doing ballet. Tom then began to pace in front of a blank stone wall, muttering.

"What are you doing?" I finally asked. Tom was silent but stopped pacing to watch the wall contort and pull apart into an intricate, wooden doorway. Tom beckoned me with a finger to enter the room that had also formed behind it. I hesitated for a moment before entering.

The only source of light was a group of fat candles clustered in the middle of a long, rectangular table lined with straight-back wooden chairs. The chairs at each end of the table stood taller than the rest and were decorated with intricate carvings in the dark wood. I took a closer look around and noticed a large open closet filled with dark robes next to the entryway. _It's like a meeting place_, I thought, setting my bag down on the table and turned around to see Tom staring at me fixedly.

"We try to meet every three weeks," Tom whispered, he had his wand out and was twirling it between his long fingers.

A small smile passed across my face, "Ah, so you've learned Legilimency? Interesting, that's a very hard thing to accomplish." I complimented

"So I can always know the truth," He said simply with a small frown. Well, if he thought he was going to read my mind whenever he pleased, he was severely wrong. I had also learned the art of Occlumency over the summer and immediately shut my mind from his purging.

"Well then," I glanced around the room, "are you going to tell me why you wanted me and what this is all about?"

Tom didn't reply, and that was also annoying me quite a lot because I _do not_ like to be ignored, but paced around the room with his gaze to the stone floor. He was still twisting his wand through his thin fingers as if thinking hard. "As I have said before, Grace, you and I could be great wizards. We could stretch the boundaries of magic to place never imagined. There is so much magic that is ignored and locked away from us, great powers that could do great things."

"You're meaning Dark magic," I stated, my eyebrows raised.

"Magic is magic," Tom replied shortly before continuing, "I wanted you to join me because, you are the only one in this school who could actually compete with me."

I raised an eyebrow with a twisted smirk, "Gee, you are so modest." But I was pleased that he thought I was talented.

"And as for all this," He dismissed my comment, "I have gathered a few followers that will help me."

"Help you with what?"

I really didn't expect him to reply because he started fixedly at the empty fireplace. And of course, he didn't. I pressed on though, hoping to provoke him to saying something.

"You speak as if you think there is magic still to be discovered. That sort of magic has boundaries for a reason, Riddle. If you push them to far, many people could get hurt in the process, including yourself," I said.

Tom looked up with a troubled look, "I know my limits."

"I'm sure that is what Grindelwald said, but look where he is now. He's locked away in his own prison."

"Grindelwald was stupid and arrogant, he deserved what he got."

"Even so, he is destroyed. I doubt that you would want that."

Tom gave a lopsided sneer, "There are ways to keep yourself alive forever."

"Yeah, if you want to be a ghost," I replied smartly.

"You know about Horcruxes," It as more of a statement than a question. His tone was light considering the topic so dark and immoral.

I had heard some about the topic and didn't like it one bit. "You want to rip your soul apart? That's your idea of living forever?" I said.

"Doesn't seven sound like a good number?" Tom disregarded my question.

"You wouldn't kill seven times," I said quietly.

Tom stood over me, a dangerous look upon his strong features. "You don't know what I am capable of."

"No," I swallowed nervously, "and that's what disturbs me. How can I trust us to be partners when I'm afraid of being blown up whenever you become angry with me?"

I could see Tom's eyebrows rise in the soft lighting, "I will show restraint towards you."

I scoffed, "You won't lay a hand on me."

He grabbed my arms, pinning me to the chair. My sudden rage rose again and Tom sprang back, rubbing his hands as if burned. He didn't say anything but gave me a withering look.

I stood and shouldered my bag once again. "When is the next meeting?" I said shortly but my anger was beginning to subside.

I thought I spotted a slight smile playing on Tom's lips, but it only lasted a second before replaced with another sneer. "Can I trust you not to blow off my head every time you become angry with me?"

"I'll try to show some restraint," I mocked his cool tone.

"Tomorrow, at midnight right here," he replied quietly.

I turned on my heel and marched out of the room leaving a taken aback Riddle behind. My feel pounded heavily against the floor but I wasn't afraid of being caught, I was Head Girl after all. Riddle's meeting had ruffled me a little, all the talk about Horcruxes was just a little disturbing. Conversely, I felt pleased that he would actually consider me as a partner of sorts.

After six years of battling in classes I had come to have a sort of dislike for the dark haired teenager. Ever since we stepped into the classroom we fought for that number one spot and the teacher's favoritism. However, Tom was rather charming and knew all the right buttons to push and I…well I wasn't so good. I usually ended up spilling ink or some random potion on the teacher and stood there awkwardly apologizing. No, I'm not exactly one of the teachers' pet.

I reached the dormitory without any difficulty and quietly sneaked into my bed. There was no doubt in my mind that Riddle wasn't going to be great wizard. If I played my cards right, I would be able to ride up to the top with him. That thought excited me. I never thought that I would ever grow up to be remembered or do great things, like Riddle had said. Several butterflies decided to flutter around in my stomach, I was actually excited about the meeting.

"So where were you last night?" Gwen whispered to me. I glanced up from the notes I had been taking.

"Clearing my head," I lied.

Gwen looked pleased, "Aaand?"

"I'm over him," I smiled widely and Gwen returned it with a warm grin of her own. It seemed an incredible weight was lifted from my shoulders. Saying that Aaron was officially out of my life seemed to give me some breathing room. I went to dinner and ate more in thirty minutes than I had in a week.

Gwen seemed to brighten up as well, she chattered endlessly about homework, Quidditch and, of course, her latest crush. "And well, you wouldn't believe how green his eyes are! They are like the color of yours but lighter. And guess what? He kept looking at me today during class. Did you notice it?"

I shook my head, my mouth to full to reply. Gwen was talking about Jason Carlson, he was in our year but I never talked to him much. "Anyways," Grace continued after a long draught from her pumpkin juice, "what do you prefects have in mind for Halloween?"

"We have a meeting tomorrow tonight. I was thinking about having a dance," I replied and dragged a plate of chocolate chip pancakes towards me.

Gwen eyed me funny as I wolfed down the pancakes. "That's a good idea! Like a masquerade ball, we could dress up and stuff!"

"It would be fun, wouldn't it?" I swallowed. "Well, I've got Astronomy next, so I'll see you around, right?"

"Yeah, see you around," Gwen replied, glancing at her watch. "I have detention tonight with Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore gave you a detention, what did you do?" I looked at Gwen incredulously; Dumbledore was a pretty laidback teacher.

"I was passing notes with dirty things about Hannah Grenslin around the room," Gwen replied shamelessly. I chuckled and shook my head and headed towards the grand staircase.

After my last class was over I hurried to the library to find a cozy nook where I could start in on my homework before the meeting. I had two essays, both a foot long to complete and they were both on off the wall subjects and were due Friday and it was Tuesday I really wanted to get them done. I pulled out several books from my shoulder bag and began reading.

I was just about finished with my first essay for Transfiguration when a distraction in the form of Tom Riddle decided to show up once again. I still didn't look up and kept writing but said, "Yes?" When I heard the table creak as Riddle leaned against it.

"Are you planning to attend tonight?" he asked.

"I would assume so," I replied as I dotted the final period of my essay with a flourish. "Why?"

"Just checking," he said. I glanced up sharply.

"Oh, really? Are you worried that I'll back out or something?" I asked and started to overlook what I had written. Tom remained silent, which I translated as 'yes'. "Well, you can just relax, because you are now stuck with me." I scribbled a few more words.

"Well, that's a relief," he replied.

"I'm sensing a little sarcasm," I smiled wryly at Riddle but it quickly disappeared when he didn't return. "Just answer me this, you're not going to make me sacrifice a pig or something weird like that, are you?"

"Um, no."

"Well, I never know with you," I jotted down my named and rolled up the essay.

"That isn't due for three days," Riddle commented as I stowed away my things.

I laughed a little, "Yeah, but I like to be on top of things. After six years you should notice." Again, he was silent. I reddened a little, it was starting to get awkward.

"Well, then, I guess I'll be seeing you around?" I began walking towards the Common Room without a backwards glance.

I realized that staying in the library would have been a better idea than coming back to the Common Room. Several fifth years had decided that blowing up tiny frogs with fireworks was rather entertaining. So three detentions and a few cleaning spells later, the emerald room was quiet…almost. There was a gaggle of third year girls chattering loudly by the fireplace. One would talk and then the other four or five would burst out into obnoxious giggles that made my head pound painfully. I walked over and opened my mouth to say something but words seemed to fail me and I turned back around towards my dormitory, blushing like an idiot as I heard another chorus of laughter ensue.

Surprisingly, I had the dorm all to my self and I bounced onto my bed. The room was a complete mess. Clothes were strung out to hither and yon, books were scattered across the floor, trunks were opened and exposed the chaos within them. All except for my little space. My bed was made and clear of any items, my clothes were folded neatly inside my trunk, my nightstand contained few things but they all had their places. I couldn't stand one little thing being out of place. Gwen always teased me about my cleanliness, but hey, I just like things clean and fresh.

I closed my eyes, suddenly very tired, believe it or not studying can wear you out and I was almost asleep when the door burst open. I sighed loudly and turned to my side, not even bothered to see who it was.

"Sophie! Wake up, it's only seven!" Gwen cooed and leaped upon my bed. I reluctantly sat up and grinned at my friend slowly.

"How were your classes?" I yawned.

Gwen moaned softly, "I could hardly pay attention Jason is just so…"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, but he's something," Gwen finished dreamily. Her deep blue eyes glazed over as she weaved a curl of her dark hair around a manicured finger.

I laughed and fell back onto my pillow. "He is a little cute."

"Only the cutest guy you'll ever see, besides Aaron."

My body tensed a little.

"And next to him, Tom Riddle!" Gwen squealed. "Do you know how many girls would have given anything to be saved be him?"

"Just about all of them?" I said with a small smirk.

"Psh," Gwen waved her hands, " 'just about all of them'. Only about _all_ of them! Too bad he freaks me out."

"Ha, he's just a little weird wouldn't you think?" I smirked.

"But guess who gets to spend all those late nights with Mr. Riddle patrolling corridors and such?" Gwen said in little singsong voice. "Sophia Anne Grace! I think he fancies you."

At this I began to burst out with mad laughter, "Riddle-fancy-me?" I spat out between gasps. Gwen stared at me with a small smile. "Where would you get such an assumption?" I stopped laughing and wiped away a tear.

"Why else would he be out on the grounds so late?" Gwen asked sweetly.

I scoffed, "He is Head Boy and we already established that he's freakishly weird, so who knows?"

"I know," Gwen said quietly and pointed a finger towards me. "And I bet ten Galleons that you will fancy him by Christmas."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes.

"Scared?"

"No, of course not."

"Yes, you are! You're chicken!" She began to strut around the room flapping her arms and clucking.

"You have got to be joking," I shook my head at her.

"Buwak! Nope, but you, my friend, are chicken! Buuuwak!"

I couldn't help but laugh again while watching Gwen's chicken charade. "Fine, whatever, I'll take the bet."

Gwen paused in mid-flap and glanced over to me. "But I guarantee you that the day I fancy Tom Riddle is the day pigs will fly and the moon becomes purple." I stuck out my hand for her to shake.

"_It's a bet_."

* * *

Well, that was long...that is sort of a big feat for me. Actually I didn't get all I wanted into this chapter, isn't that surprising? Ha, well, I guess not. Anyways! So, yeah, this was not one of my favorite chapters I have ever written, but I really hope you liked it. I hope you liked it enough to leave me a little review. I have open arms to constructive critasism (sp I don't think I'll ever spell that right) So please tell me what's on your mind 'cause I would love to know! So now I leave you, and don't forget that pretty bluish button below here that you could push! hehe And I'll try to update as soon as possible!

Love,

e.M.i.L.y 3


	3. Year 7: Just Thought You Should Know

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, IF I DID, I PROBABLY WOULDN'T BE ON THIS SITE...MAKING UP FANFICTION...HAHA**_

**_

* * *

_****Chapter 3:**

**Year 7**

**"Just Thought You Should Know"**

* * *

"Well, I've got detention! See you later, alligator," Gwen announced and flounced out of the room, tripping on a stray hairbrush. I smiled and shook my head slightly, she was such a crazy girl, but I love her.

The room was once more enveloped in silence, which I now found a little disturbing. Humming a tune to myself I pulled out some parchment from my school bag and busied thinking of tomorrow night's agenda. The dance was a really good idea; the school hadn't enjoyed one since the Yule Ball a few years ago. The first years also needed some new brooms for their flying classes; the charms were starting to wear off. I sighed a little and began doodling along the edge of the parchment.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from downstairs so I hurried downstairs to investigate. The common room was in a mess, two armchairs and the couch were on their sides; papers and quills were flung throughout the room; and ink was splattered across the shimmery walls. Once I had stepped into the view, all the students decided to scatter to their dorms. I grabbed a fourth year by the neck robes while she was sliding past me.

"What happened?" I asked, exasperated.

The fourth year looked around guilty. "Well, um, there was a fight."

"A fight? Who was fighting?" I replied rolling my eyes.

"Simmons and Howard," she said.

"And why were they fighting?"

"Well, Simmons call Howard a Mudblood, and he's not and he got really, really angry and tried to curse Simmons but it didn't work," the fourth year said rapidly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Thank you." I let her go and turned to the boys' dormitory. Gerald Simmons loved to get into trouble, I had to give him several detentions last week for picking on a first year. Michael Howard, however, was usually quiet and shy and I found it a little hard to believe that he cause such a mess. I marched over to the fifth year dorm and called for the two boys to come out.

I chastised the boys for their behavior, and gave them two nights of detention and ordered them to clean the room. It seemed that they had not yet mastered the technique of cleaning spells and it took the boys half an hour what I could do in three minutes to get the common room back to its finer glory. Once I had inspected everything I sent them off to bed and glanced at my watch. It was eleven o' clock on the dot. I flattened my frayed hand-me-down robes and exited the room.

The hallway was clear as I made my way to the seventh floor. I made a mental note to ask Riddle why the meeting was held so far away from the dungeons. I figured that most of the students attending were going to be Slytherins anyway and it was quite silly that we had to travel so far. Panting slightly, I finally met my destination and found myself clueless of how to get in the secret room. I looked down at my watch, there were forty-five more minutes left and no one was around.

I tried knocking on the cold, hard wall parallel from the tapestry and pressed my ear up against the stone to hear any sign of movement from behind it, however, there was none to be heard. Then I started to pace as Riddle did last night but that did nothing. I huffed and folded my arms, frustrated. Of course Riddle made it nearly impossible for me to get in.

A small 'clack' made my head spin around to the direction of the dark corridor. "Hello?" I whispered and pulled out my wand. "Riddle, is that you?" A tall figure emerged from the shadows and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I wanted to see how long it would take you to figure it out," he said and I could sense the amusement in his tone although there was no smile on his face.

I felt my face flush; I must have looked like an idiot prancing about the wall. "Thanks for that," I said quietly, not catching his eyes.

He seemed to notice my discomfort and stepped into the flickering light from the torch hung by the tapestry, throwing his face into relief. "Pace in front of the wall three times thinking of the meeting place and it will open for you." He said with a slight 'duh' to his voice.

"Well, that's not hard at all," I replied sarcastically while watching Riddle walk to and fro before the magical doorway appeared once again.

"Why did you come now?" Riddle asked while stepping into the darkened room.

"Oh, um, I didn't want to be late," I replied, fingering the edge of my robes.

"Oh," said Riddle while flicking his wand casually, lighting the candles and the fireplace. "Put those on." He indicated a set of black robes and a plain, black mask.

"Um, why?" I looked at him peculiarly.

"Would you rather sacrifice a pig?" Riddle said with a smile barely noticeable in the faint lighting.

I grabbed the robes and threw them around me. "No." I said and placed the mask over my face. There was a small hole at the mouth to breath and through the two sharply cut eyeholes I saw Tom do the same. Overall, it was very uncomfortable and awkward.

Stepping carefully and looking at my feet, I made my way over to one of the intricately carved chairs placed by the table and took a seat. Nervously I took out my wand and began to spin it on the scrubbed surface of the table.

"Watch what you're doing, Grace," Riddle warned as red sparks shot out from one end. Giggling slightly I stopped it spinning, feeling like a young schoolgirl being reprimanded from a teacher.

"Ah, Riddle, I see you convinced her to come," came a deep, oily voice from the doorway.

"Yes, Malfoy," replied Riddle shortly. I glanced at my watch as Abraxas Malfoy sat on my right, there were fifteen minutes remaining until midnight and students were beginning to trickle in. Riddle greeted them all sourly, however they never spoke a word to me.

_What is the point of these stuffy robes if everyone knows who I am anyways?_ I thought to myself, annoyed.

Once all the seats were finally taken, Tom walked gravely to the front of the room where everyone could see him and stood upright with his hands behind his back. Every masked face was turned in his direction and there was a strange silence that fell about the room.

"Good evening," said Riddle and the Death Eaters around me nodded shortly. I sat poker-straight, staring piercingly into Riddle's hardly visible eyes. "I'm sure that you have noticed we have someone new in our presence." He added and all the dark masks turned in my direction briefly. Not knowing what else to do, I gave a little wave and everyone's attention was Riddle's once more.

"Avery," Riddle said.

"Yes, my Lord," a stocky boy answered nervously and bowed his head.

My _lord? _I fought back a snicker. Riddle had another thing coming if he thought I was going to address him anything along the lines as 'my lord'.

"Have you made any headway with Smith?" said Riddle icily.

Avery kept his head bowed, as if afraid to look at Riddle in the face and replied, "Yes, my Lord, he agreed and will have it ready by next week."

"Good. LeStrange, what about the order?"

"My Lord, it has been delivered and Thompson is appreciative," LeStrange also had his head bowed.

Riddle gave a nod and turned to his left. "Harrison?"

"Yes, my Lord?" another student asked timidly. I recognized the quiet voice as Tommy Harrison, he was in my year and sat beside me in Herbology.

"I've heard about your accident," Riddle said, his voice silkily smooth.

"I assure you, my Lord, that it wasn't not my fault," Tommy Harrison replied, his voice becoming fearful.

Riddle's eyes seemed to flash a bright red and I noticed that he had his wand pointed at Tommy. "I cannot see how it wasn't your fault."

"Please, my Lord," Tommy's voice cracked.

"You need to learn not to let it slip about our meeting places," Riddle said waspishly. I started to grasp the arms on my chair very tightly, fearful of what was to happen next. "Crucio!" said Riddle and flicked his wand.

I gasped loudly. Tommy threw himself from his chair and writhed upon the floor, screaming in pain. His face was contorted with agony as Riddle mercilessly preformed curse. I looked at Riddle, astonished. He flicked his wand again and Tommy laid quite still, his breaths shallow.

"I sincerely hope that you have learned your lesson, Harrison," said Riddle with no remorse whatsoever. Tommy grasped the edge of the table and gingerly pulled himself back into his chair.

"Yes, my Lord," he said meekly.

Shocked by Riddle's behavior, I had a hard time paying attention throughout the rest of the meeting. Tommy was shaking slightly and gave an involuntary twitch every few minutes and although I couldn't see his face, I could tell that he was crying by his ragged breaths. It had happened so suddenly, I didn't have much time to react or I would have stopped Riddle from torturing the poor boy.

_No you wouldn't_. A quiet voice whispered in my ear. _You would have sat there idly and watch as Tommy Harrison screamed in pain, you wouldn't have dared to cross Tom Riddle and risk your chances of becoming a great sorceress._

I frowned deeply when I realized that the voice was speaking the truth, no matter how cruel it sounded. I remained deep in my thoughts until the squeaking and shuffling of chairs announced that the meeting was over. Once again I looked down at my watch, squinting through the mask, it had only lasted thirty minutes. I began to rise as well, but took my time and once everyone had left the room besides Riddle I began to speak.

"Was it necessary to torture Harrison?" I asked, still bewildered.

Tom took time removing his robes and mask and said quietly. "It is necessary for my friends to know that I don't hold back on my word."

I scoffed. "I don't have to torture my friends for them to see that I keep _my_ word."

"Good for you," Riddle said coolly while taking off his mask and robes. He placed them within the closet and spoke with his back to me. "The road to greatness is filled with many bumps and holes that we will have to overcome, Grace. Gaining not just trust but also fear is a _necessary _bump that we need to defeat."

I slowly removed my mask; my bare face was greeted with cold air. "Why did he come? He must have been expecting this sort of punishment." I asked.

Riddle turned to face me with a puzzled look. "Because, he has agreed to help me," replied Riddle and then added quietly, "No matter what the cost. Are you starting to doubt your decision?"

Part of me wanted to throw down the ridiculous robes and mask and race out of the dark meeting room as fast as I could screaming madly at the top of my lungs to Professor Dippet's to tell him that goody-two shoes Riddle was crazy. The part of me closest towards the door leaned heavily towards the screaming and running approach to the question but then I answered, "No, I'll stay."

Riddle sneered the classical Slytherin sneer and said. "Good."

I stuffed my robes back into the small closet and accompanied Riddle back to the Common Room in a stony silence. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see Riddle staring straightforward. I always thought Riddle as good-looking. He had dark, almost black, wavy hair and dark eyes that seemed as if they could stare right through you. His pale skin and high cheekbones complimented perfectly with his hair and eyes. He carried himself stiffly, with his arms held tightly to his sides. On his right hand was a large, shiny ring that had not always been there but I wasn't entirely sure.

Being Head Girl, I also noticed that he was usually quiet during meetings and almost never stepped in to stop other students when things went out of hand. I never saw him at the Great Hall to eat except for holiday feasts. I just assumed Riddle was shy even though he was Head Boy, top in the class, had girls swooning over his every move and could charm even the toughest teachers in a second.

xxxxxx

"Miss Grace? Would you care to answer?" a booming voice jerked me out of my trance. I stopped drawing little swirls on my paper and looked up with a small smile.

"That would be the Farnhorn Concoction, Professor Slughorn," I replied quickly and grinned when I was awarded 5 points.

"The Farnhorn Concoction," Slughorn continued, "was created by Jezwelb Farnhorn in 1433 and was assumed to contain some abilities to cure Spattergroit. That was until, three months later, it cause one patient to sprout a pair of wings from his ears. Since then it has not been used, thankfully. Now, tonight, I want a fourteen inch essay about the Farnhorn Concoction and it's history in full detail, along with its ingredients by tomorrow!"

Everyone in the dungeon groaned loudly as the bell ending class sounded and they put away their books. I quickly jotted down the assignment in my journal and stuffed it into my overflowing bag. As I hurried towards the door, I accidentally pushed Tommy Harrison into the wall.

"Oh, sorry!" I said. Tommy blushed furiously and walked quickly into the dark corridor without a word. Puzzled, I followed him out of the dungeon halls and made my own way to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

I hurried to my usual place at the front of the room and set my bag down in the empty chair beside mine. No one usually sat beside me except when there was a test out. I had just settled in and was writing the date across the fresh piece of parchment when Riddle decided to push my bag off to the side and sat down. I turned to him with a perplexed expression. Riddle would usually sit in the very back of the room in the shadowy corner, toying with his wand and staring off into space.

"May I help you?" Riddle said and pulled out his own supplies.

"Erm, yeah, you spilled my bag everywhere, pick it up," I replied coldly and pointed to my books, paper, quills, and empty inkbottles splattered across the floor.

"Please?" Riddle began to smirk.

"Um, no, pick it up. You didn't even ask to sit by me. What if I was saving that spot for someone?" I said, still pointing to my stuff.

"I didn't think this desk belonged to you and no one ever sits here," said Riddle. He waved his wand over my bag and my things began placing themselves back inside. "Here," he pushed it towards me, "now it's more organized."

I glanced in to the bag, everything was color coordinated and placed together nicely, actually making the bag lighter and easier to manage. "I had my bag the way I wanted," I replied quietly but placed it at my left side.

"Whatever," said Riddle.

I didn't say another word to Riddle throughout the class and after the bell rang I made my way to the library to start on Slughorn's essay. However, Gwen caught me in the hall. She fell in step beside me with a cheery hello and bouncy curls. "Guess what!" she said excitedly.

I couldn't help but smile. "Jason looked at you again?"

Gwen's smile seemed to fade. "No, I had a large smear of ink on my cheek yesterday, he was just making fun of me."

"Oh, sorry," I said.

"Anyways, I got a letter from Mum this morning saying that you could stay over for the Christmas holiday if you would like!" said Gwen enthusiastically.

"Oh, Gwen, I would love to, but Maria wanted me home this holiday," I replied with a small frown. "Sorry."

"Oh, it's okay, you just won't get a present from me then," Gwen folded her arms and pouted her lip.

I sighed loudly, "Gwen! Don't be like that."

The corner of her mouth twitched. "It's an awesome present, too."

"Guess who sat by me today during Defense Against the Dark Arts?" I asked with a quirky smile.

Gwen tilted her head to the side, like she always does when she's thinking really hard and scratched her head. "Black?"

I shook my head.

"Riddle?"

"Bingo."

Gwen gasped and clapped her hands together, "I knew it! I knew he fancies you!"

I blushed and quieted her with my finger. "He does not fancy me!"

Gwen gave a hearty laugh and gave me a knowing look. "Whatever you say, Sophie."

XXXXXXXX

It seemed to take forever for the day to end, and this being my N.E.W.T. year, the teachers were being very unforgiving with homework. So I decided to head back down to the library to get a head start before the prefect meeting. I gave Madame Hawthorn a nod and made my way to my favorite table.

I was just finishing up on the assignment Slughorn had given earlier that day when a distraction in the form on Tom Riddle decided to appear. This time I looked up as he approached with a sneer and a raised eyebrow.

"May I help you?" I said coolly.

"The Prefect meeting is about to start," said Riddle with a calm expression.

I looked down at my watch. "Yeah, in about an hour." I replied and looked back down at my homework.

"Well, I know how you love to be early, I just thought that I should drop by," said Riddle.

"So, in other words," I said as I began to stow away my books and parchment scattered about the round table. "you don't want to set up by yourself?" I straightened up and faced Riddle and noticed that he was almost a head taller than myself so I had to tilt my head to look at his face properly. "And how did you know I was here?"

Tom was impassive once again, "I know a lot of things."

"And _that_ kinda freaks me out. Excuse me," I said and pushed him out of my way as I gave him a wary look. He followed me to the fourth floor where the Prefect meeting room was located. I pulled out my wand and with a brandish the room was put to order just as the Hufflepuff prefects arrived. I smiled warmly and lit the fireplace before sitting down in front of it. Riddle, however, sat as far away from the fire he could get in a squashy armchair.

"Alright," I chimed once everyone had arrived. "I officially announce this meeting in session. Now, we need to talk about Halloween. I think that we should do a masquerade ball, but what do you think?"

"I think it would be fun," piped a freckled Hufflepuff, Mary Higgens .

"We could all dress up and at the end give awards to the best costumes. I think we have enough money to even book Midnight Malice," I suggested.

"I like it, Sophie, and we could end it at midnight and everything," Raven Herald, a Gryffindor, said eagerly.

"Yeah, and we could hold it for the sixth and seventh years," Theodore Smith, also a Gryffindor, suggested.

I smiled brightly as them and waited for Ravenclaw's opinion. A girl with dark, curly hair spoke, "We could decorate it with big paper chains and pumpkins. Everyone would enjoy it."

"Great! What do you think, Riddle?" I asked politely, shooting him a pleading look.

He looked back at me with the smallest hint of a smile, as if he enjoyed me almost begging for his approval.

"I will have no part in this," he replied.

"Okay, whatever. So are we to take a vote or is the decision unanimous?" I smiled brightly at my fellow students.

"I would think it's unanimous," said Mary.

I pulled a sheet of parchment and my quill and ink from by bag and kneeled before the small coffee table in the middle our circle. I quickly wrote three columns. "Okay, first we need to decide about decorations."

I was pleased with the meeting, something that rarely happened because everyone could be so annoying. The Gryffindors almost always disagreed with what Tom or I said, Ravenclaw rarely even offered their opinions, and the Hufflepuffs, well, they should just keep their opinions to themselves. Tom was also another source of aggravation, it always seemed that whatever I had to say was irrelevant and stupid but he never seemed to have anything better to add.

Anyways, after the meeting was adjourned I stayed after to straiten up papers and clean up empty pumpkin juice cups. I hummed quietly to myself as I downed the fire with my wand.

"I didn't take you for the one to listen to Muggle songs," said a quiet voice.

I gasped loudly and spun around to face Riddle with a snarl. "Must you do that?" I asked my hand atop my fluttering heart, I had thought everyone had left.

"Oh, did I startle you?" he replied with a mere hint of a smirk.

I rolled my eyes in response and turned my back to him, but I could still feel him staring at me. "Is there any particular reason why you hung back?" I finally asked, Banishing the last of the litter with a flourish.

"Our next meeting is tomorrow night, same time, same place," Riddle replied tonelessly.

I raised my eyebrows, "Oh, really?"

"Are you having second thoughts?" he asked.

"Well, no, but I am wondering if I have to witness another torturing."

"None that I can think of."

I managed a small laugh after figuring out that it was actually supposed to be a joke. It was hard to get even a real smile out of the guy. "Well, that's a relief."

"He fancies you, you know," he said suddenly.

"What, who?" I answered, surprised.

"Harrison."

"Oh, does he?" I said with a smirk. "And you would know this how?"

Riddle mirrored my smile.

"Oh, I see," Of course Riddle uses his talents in Legilmency on whomever he wants. "Well, that's cool I guess," I shrugged and looked around the room. He always had a talent for making things awkward.

"Just thought you should know," Tom replied and then sharply turned and exited the room. I was slightly taken aback by his sudden urge to leave, feeling that he had more to say on the subject but didn't tell him to come back. Instead, I followed Riddle silently back to the common room where I climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.

So, long time no see, right? haha Well, at first I had Writer's Block...or you could also call it a case of the Aw-I-Really-Don't-Want-To-Do-It-itess...or whatever. But if your reading this, I'm giving you a big ole' cyber hug, because readers make my day!!

You wanna know somethin' else that makes my day? REVIEWS! Please tell me what you think, what should I improve on, anything you have on your mind. Just press that blue button and let it out! lol

Hope to have another update out soon. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL MY PREVIOUS REVIEWERS AND THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ THIS FAR...

emily


End file.
